Naruto Kittens
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: "What is this bright light!" Naruto screamed out. Those were the last thing Neji, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru heard. But Sasuke was also caught in the bright light as well. Until they woke up in a box but in a different world than theirs. Watch how Naruto and the gang survive this new world with a group of girl teenagers and Rin who supposedly died in the ninja world helps them.
1. Kelly Uzumaki-Namikaze

Looks: Long flowing blonde hair reaches mid back, Blue eyes, Three whiskers on each cheek, round face, Double D cup size, hourglass figure, tan skin.

Likes:NARUTO!, ANIME!, CANDY!, music, scary movies, helping the homeless, animals, POKEMON!!,

her family, books, Fox's, Kurama, manga, bugs, video games.

Dislike: Spicyfood, jerks, sluts,

makeup, romantic movies, spider, bossy people.

Fun Facts:

*Is secretly a pervet

*Ships Naruto with any guy in the show favorite ones is kakanaru,shikanaru

*Love food

*Make gadgets that are unknown to mankind

*Is supernatural find out later

*Is a famous singer

*Can use Kurama cloak

*Love to sing

*Loves to sing Japanese songs even though she doesn't know what it means

*Doesn't know her last name

Favorite songs~

Fireflies

You suck at love

Highschool of the dead theme song

Hero

Can you feel my heart

Naruto Shuippden theme song 18

Naruto opening 1 and 2

Naruto shippuden opening 1

Naruto Shippiden op6


	2. Brenda Uchiha

Looks: pale white skin, Blue blackish hair reachable her back knees,hourglass figure, midsize d cup.

Like: Dangos, Tomatoes, the stars, quietness, scary and action movies, night strolls.

Dislike: Jerks, annoying people, anyone who takes her food, bright colors.

Fun Facts:

*Loves Scary novels

*Can predict people's movement

*Can copy people

*Something she doesn't know about her self is that she has the

Sharingan but Rin put an illusion on it.

*See Kelly as a sister but won't admit it.

* Hits Kelly when she in otaku mode

*Play both guitar and electric guitar

*Doesn't know her last name

Favorite songs:

I'll fight

Just like this

Believer

Avalanche

Issue

Glowing in the dark

Just like you


	3. Yuki Hyuga

Looks: Dark Brown hair that reaches her ankle but leaves it down, Pale lavender eyes, Midsize D cup size.

Likes: Different novels, Movies, Japanese food, Dangos, quietness, seeing the sunset, love to dances to Kelly singing.

Dislike: Kelly whining, loudness, annoying people, pervets people staring at her, burnt food.

Fun Facts:

*Has the Byakugan but Rin put a illusion on it.

*Loves actions movies

*Doesn't really like comedy movies.

*Hates Anime because of Kelly

*Is a famous dancer

*Dances to Kelly singing even in public especially when she sing her favorite songs.

*Know how to play bass

*Doesn't know her last name

Favorite songs:

Let myself try

Trapt

What have I done


	4. Rin Nohara

Looks: Short brown hair reaches her shoulder, Brown eyes, purple rectangle strip on both cheeks, F cup size, Hourglass figure.

Likes: Healing people, romantic novels and movies, ice cream, purple, cats.

Dislike: Pervets, Snob, Sluts, know at all, jerks, scary movies and Kelly talk about anime.

Fun Facts:

*Remembers her ninjas days

*Still likes Obito

*Know how to go to different dimensions

*Know that the girls have siblings in the ninja world (Hint Hints- Will be explained later on)

*Is a famous doctor

*Is 26

Favorite song:

Safe and sound by Taylor Swift


	5. Shikakana Nara

Looks: Shoulder length brown hair but put it in a ponytail, narrow brown eyes, D cup size and curves in the right places.

Likes: Sleeping, cloud watching, stargazing, quietness, naps, chess and shogi.

Dislike: Kelly whining, loudness, lightness, someone disturbing her naps or sleep, thinking to much doing stuff, absolutely hates Chores, when Rin is bossy.

Fun Facts:

*Name her couch her best friend or couch~sama

*calls her bed "bed~Sama"

*Has an IQ over 200

*Never leaves without her pillows or blanket

*Is a famous author

*use Kelly robots to get her things she needs

*Hides anywhere to escape her chores.

*Will fight back when you try to take her of her bed or couch.

*Has her own couch for herself.

*Doesn't know her last name

Favorite song:

Lazy song


	6. WTF Kittens

3rd pov

The sun could be seen shining throught the curtains. But a girl could be seen walking into the room. Walking over to the other girl bed and asked softly

"Kelly wake up" A girl said

"No I don't want to" Kelly mumbled. Pulling the blanket over her head.

"Rin brought orange juice from the supermarket!!" The said girl screamed at her friend.

"Orange juice!!!" Kelly exclaimed and pushed Brenda on to the floor. Then ran out from her. Not noticing she still in her pajamas.

"Hello floor. It nice to meet you" You could hear Brenda mumbled to the floor.

"Be careful with the stairs Kelly!!" Rin shouted at Kelly.

"When am I n-" That when Kelly didn't step on the next step and felled down the stairs. Might I add it was a whole flight of stairs.

"Shit!" Kelly shouted when she made it to the end of her journey of the stairs of doom.

"Kelly language!" Rin shouted to Kelly while hitting her with the spatula.

"Ita!" Nursing her wound. You may ask who the girl that got hit with the spatula. Well I'm Kelly never knew my last name as well as the other that live with me. Also at the age of 16. You could say I'm clumsy and have addiction to orange juice plus more. The one who hit me is Rin who is at 26 years old and a famous doctor. And is the mother hen of the household. Which she adopted us and let us stay here with her with three other plus more but aren't here at the moment. (hint hint)

"That what you get for pushing me on the floor." Now that Brenda also 16 but is mostly sister to me like the other and Rin is the mother. But is a famous scientist. WhileI'm a famous singer.

"Hey that mean Brenda" Kelly whined.

"Hn" Brenda grunted. Leaving to kitchen.

"What did Brenda say?" Rin asked Kelly.

"Well it not my fault you fell done the stairs idiot" Kelly translated.

That right Kelly understand her language.

"Ok I guess." If Rin could you could see the sweatdrop."Well Yuki is waiting in the kitchen." Walking to the kitchen. Then Kelly remember about her orange juice.

"Wait I want meeh orange juice!" Kelly exclaimed standing up or tryin to. And scrambled towards the table and felled into one of the chairs. Look at what you know the orange juices is sitting right there in front of her.

"Yes my orange juice!" Kelly screamed out. Grabbing the glass like a child earning a new toy and started to drink it.

"Kelly please be quite or no more orange juice" Yuki said to her. Kelly nodded. Well that Yuki for you. Same age as me and Brenda. Also keep me at check when I'm high (An: not like that ok). But a one heck of a dancer famous at that though.

"Where's Shikakana?" Rin questioned

"Probably still sleeping?" Yuki said.

"Who going to go wake her up?" Rin asked the girl. Everyone looked at Kelly.

"Why me!!"Kelly whined

"Well because we did it last time it your turn to do it" Brenda said pointing at Kelly to prove her point.

"B...but" Kelly said. 'Are they trying to kill me' Kelly questioned to herself.

"Please Kelly?" Rin begged to Kelly.

"Uh ok" Kelly said defeated. Then got of her seat and walk up the stairs and into her room.

"Well look like I have to go and get ready to heal her wound. Yuki can you finish up breakfast?" Rin asked Yuki. Yuki nodded.

"Sure" Crash bang "aaahhh help me!!" Kelly screamed out in horror. "You traitors!! I'm sorry Shika~Chan don't bring it out. Noo!" Kelly exclaimed. Then Kelly screamed out loud.

Kelly pov

When Shika~Chan brought out her shadows and teleport me to the front yard of the house. I noticed that I was falling

"Shhiitt!" I said once I land on the floor or grass I really don't know. "That hurt like a son of bitch!" I exclaimed. Rubbing my back when I land on the grass. Standing up and dusting of the dirt of my pajamas. "Fuck!! next time I ain't waking her up." I mumbled to myself.

Meow Meow. 'What' I thought.

"What the hell is that" Then I felt like some bitch slapped me and remember about meeh juice.

"Nooo meeh juice" I said crying out of horror. Meow Meow 'ooh yeah there is cats somewhere' wait a minute processing this in meeh brain. "Holy Shit!! cats were are you little guy" Then what you know there was a box in front of the door. I walked up to the box. And look at that it was address to me. I open the box and saw 5 kittens 'hmm I remember them from somewhere'

"Ah who would leave you guys out here. Oh well there lost." I closed the box and brought the kittens inside.

"Guys look at what I found" I telled the others and setting the box on the table.

"What a drag. What in the box?" Shikakana questioned. This is Shikakana for you same age as me and so fucking lazy.

"I found Kittens!!" I exclaimed while opening the box. While the girls peeking inside of the box.

To Be Continued.

Kimzetsoul: Well that took a while. Guys can you do it *looking at the naruto group*

Neji: Kelly doesn't own Naruto or what to come but the characters and plot

Naruto: Even if she did *shivers* there would be yoai in the story. Especially paring me up with the others.

Kakashi: Well see you later *cue his eye smile*

Everyone: Next time in Naruto Kittens!!! *doing different pose*

Words: 977


	7. What the hell kind of name is that

Kimzetsoul: ok guys let the next chapter begin * Mighty Guys pose*

Sasuke:Hn (aren't you forgetting something Kimzetsoul)

Kimzetsoul: So true let do it

Neji: But aren't we missing some people *looking around*

Kimzetsoul:Oh yeah. Lets go guys

Sasuke:Idiot

Kimzetsoul: Shut the hell up duckbutt!!

Naruto:guys stop it

Kimzetsoul:Ok Naru~Chan. *Naruto blush* Everyone say hi to our new guest star...Deidara

*Cue the applause*

Deidara: What up everyone let get this started!! *Waving both his hand in the air (just like I don't care)*

Everyone: Yeah!!

Deidara:Kimzetsoul doesn't own Naruto or anything else but the plot and characters! Because she will do horrible job at it!

Kimzetsoul: Would I guys?

*Everyone noddeds* *Kelly Anime cried and fell*

Kimzetsoul: So mean. Lets just do this

Everyone: Ja Ne!!

Kimzetsoul:Let the movi-chapter begin!

Rin pov

Am I hearing this right...kittens.

There was a orange cats with these sapphire blue eyes. Another one was a black kitten with it fur spike in the back like a duck behind with onxy eyes. One was cat then the other with sliver fur but black fur around it face up to it nose. With a scar over it right eye and dismatched eyes one black another red. 'That can't be Kakashi could it' I thought. That right I was one of the original team member of Team Minato. But I supposedly 'died'. Is because I was the fairy of healing and could save my self in the last second and came here to raise the next-generation of fairy which are Kelly and the others. But had to take them from there ninja familys. With their parents knowing of course. Leaving a letter to each one of them.

Then there was a brown kitten with white paws and white tip on its tail. With pale lavender eyes. Then a brown kitten with narrow brown eyes. These kittens couldn't be the girls siblings right.

Kelly pov

"Can we keep them please" Kelly begged to the others.

"No" Brenda said

"B..but" I said putting my puppy eyes out. "Please"

"Ugh ok" Yuki said putting down her head in defeat.

"What a drag. Your watching them though" Shika~Chan said laying down her head on the table.

"Yeah!" Fist pumping. And then doing my victory dance.

"First go change and then feed

them ok Kelly" Rin told Kelly.

"Ok I'll be back" I said and run up the stairs and put this on.

Kelly outfit

Then I exited my room and walk down the stairs of doom 'That right son of bitch' I thought smugly. Then I enter the kitchen and saw the kittens still inside the box. But Rin look freaked out by the kittens 'Werid Rin is never liked that' I thought.

"Let eat!!" I shouted and throwing my fist up. Then sitting on a chair.

"Did you tell Kurama if he wants to join us? Also feed the kittens" Rin asked me and put her hand on her hip. Then pointing at me.

"Uh no?" It came out like a question instead of a statement.

"Then ask him" Yuki said. I nodded. 'Kurama do want breakfast?' 'It counts on what they made' 'ok I'll ask' I felt him nodded.

"He said what you made?" I told Yuki.

"I made eggs, sausage,bacon" Pointing at the plates that are set up 'Wants some Kurama' 'Nah I'll hunt for my food it been awhile since I stretched my legs'

"He said no but he wants to hunt instead" I told Yuki who brought out another plate and started serving them for the kittens. Then I went outside and summoned Kurama. But he ran like his life the counted on it. I went into the kitchen about to grab my food but Rin beat me to it.

"Feed the kittens first Kelly" Brenda command me. I nodded. I didn't want her to face her wrath. Then I got from my sit and served the kittens. Then I went to the box and grab it and pulled out the kittens and cat and put them by the bowls of sausage and bacon.

Cats pov~From the box

"Why do they look like us?" Neji question looking at the girls and women in the room. Kakashi eye's widened. 'It can't be'. As well as Shikamaru figured it out 'so this is where you've been Shikakana'

"I think I know why they look like you guys" Kakashi said. Looking straight at them.

"How Kakashi~Sensei?" Naruto asked his cat sensei.

"The girls are actually your twin siblings" Kakashi broke to them.

There eyes widened expect Shikamaru 'I have a twin sister' The group thought.

"But how Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned 'I'm not the last Uchiha'

"It true because my parents told me about it. But they disappear after there born. My parents told me that Shino and Kiba also had a twin." Shikamaru answered.

"But why weren't we told?" Neji asked angry that his sister was kept a secret from us.

"If you known that you had a twin but disappear. You will probably blame yourself or your parents wouldn't you?" Kakashi pointed out to them. They all thought about and knew he was right. They was schocked about this discovery. But where forced out their thoughts when they felt the box picked up. And then they were taken out and put in front a few bowl of plates of meat and a bowl of water.

"Come on kittens and cat it time to eat." The blonde called Kelly from the others. Snapped out of their thoughts and ate.

Timeskip~ brought to you by ramen food of all gods.

3rd pov

"Ok kittens let go to the living room so I could name you." Kelly said. Pointing towards the living room and started walking. Then the kittens followed.

"It weird it like the kittens understand her" Yuki whispered to the others.

"It to troublesome to figure it out" Shikakana said yawning and went to her couch and felled down and fell alseep.

"Let name now." Then Kelly grabbed Sasuke and said "Mr. Evil Dukie" Everyone started laughing. While Mr. Evil Duckie hissing at her.

"What the hell kind of name is that Kelly?" Brenda questioned. Kelly just shrugged. While everyone else face plam.

"Kelly name him something else" Rin said

"Ok how about.." Kelly thought really hard "Midnight" then Midnight stopped hissing. She put him down and grabbed Shikamaru.

"You'll be lazy. Cause it look like you want to do nothing like Shika~Chan" Lazy just looked bored. Then she grabbed the orange one "You'll be Noodles" Noodles started meowing happy about his name. Then Kelly grabbed the last one and "I dubbed you as... Silverfang" Kelly grabbed the last brown kitten "I think I'll name you Fate" Fate nodded to this. The girls knew right there that this just got so much cooler.

Words:1146


	8. Naruto characters in my living room (Que

Brenda pov

I noticed that something smelled very funny. Like dirt and grime.

There probably from the cats.

"Hey Kelly take those kittens a bath they smell." I command her. Waving my hand in front my face. The others nodded agreement expect Shikakana because she was sleeping.

"Ok I'll go right now" Kelly said standing up and grab the kittens and cats.

Kelly pov

I grabbed the kittens and started walking up stairs and into my room. Which the walls are covered in D N Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fruit Basket, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto and Akatsuki posters. The cats eyes widen when they saw the Naruto poster and Akatsuki ones too. I went into the bathroom and put the kittens on the floor. While they were exploring I turned the water warm and grab extra towels. 'I wonder if I could use my shampoo for them oh well'. Then I grabbed two bottles of shampoo and put them on the sink. When the tube was filled with water that the kittens can't drown. I grabbed Noodles and put him in tub and splashed him with water.

Poof

'What' I thought. The smoke clear and a cosplayer of Naruto was right there and wearing his ninja uniform. Processing this ...10% ...58% ...89% ...100%. There was four more poofs. Then the smoke clear and cosplayer of Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke was there.

"Uhh hi" Naruto cosplayer said waving his hand awkward.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and I grabbed one of the shampoo from the sink and threw the shampoo bottle at his face and ran out the door.

Yuki pov~ Before the accident

"Something is werid with those cats" I told the girls. They nodded expect Shikakana since she was still sleeping. 'Lazy bitch' I thought.

"We have to figure this thing out. To see if their a threat" Brenda said putting her hand on her chin. Rin nodded in agreement.

"But what do you think we should do?" Rin question. 'I know something is up with those cats' I thought.

"I wish Aki is here so she could talk to them." I said putting my hand on my hair. Aki is living with us as well is Kira but are with Musa who's at the art gallery right know. Aren't coming till next weekend. Then there was a scream from upstairs. Then Kelly came running or falling in Kelly case down the stairs. Or the stairs of doom as Kelly call it.

"Their is 5 men in the bathroom!!" Kelly screamed pointing on top of the stairs. Then a guy with sliver hair that defines gravity. Wearing blue Anbu pants with bandages on his ankles and black sandals. Then a blue shirt with a green vest over it. Then a face mask with a bandanna with a leaf symbol over his right eye.

"Who are you?!" Brenda exclaimed in surprise. Seeing the person.

"Guys battle formation. If there a threat to us." I said. Then the others went into formation. Kelly pointed at him "I can't believe were getting assaulted by cosplayers from Naruto Shippuden!" Kelly shouted at the silver dude.

"Yo." Cyclops waved at us. "Ma ma as far I know I'm alive and breathing. Also what a cosplayers?" Cyclops said putting his hands in front of his face. Then 4 people came down the stairs.

"Shikakana transport us somewhere else. I don't want to destroy the house" Rin command Shikakana. Then we notice that she was not with us. But still sleeping on the couch.

"Shikakana!!" We all exclaimed expect Brenda.While the dudes sweatdrop. Then she woke up "So troublesome. Solve the problem with out violence. Cause I ain't helping" Shikakana said without opening her eyes. Then feel in a sleepless nap.

"Hn" Brenda said. With her emotionless facade came on.

"What did she said Kelly?" Rin asked looking at Kelly.

"She said "I guess she right for once. Such a lazy bitch" Kelly said. We nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"I'm Uzmaki Naruto"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi"

"Hyuga Neji"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nara Shikamaru"

They all introduce themselves.

But Kelly had to open her big mouth.

"You have to prove your the real deal" Kelly said looking not convinced.

"Ok how about this... Shadow clone Justus" Naruto shouted putting his hand in sign. The there was a Poof and clone came to life and disappeared.

"Ok I believe you" Kelly said.

"Can you introduce yourself" Kakashi asked us nicely.

"I'm Yuki." I said pointing at myself. Looking at my friends I pointed at Rin.

"That is Rin our doctor"

"Is any of you injured?" Rin said. Then I pointed at Brenda.

"That Brenda. One of the only ones to keep Kelly in her place" I said.

"Hn"

Then I pointed at Shikakana

"That Shikakana. Our lazy friend." Then you could hear snoring in the background. Then I pointed at Kelly. "That our Okatu freak Kelly. Please don't ask her to show you anime and manga books" I said begging them not to ask her that category.

"Hey I'm Kelly if you have questions about things ask me." Kelly said puffing out her chest in pride.

Kelly pov

Omg the real Naruto characters are here. 'Wait a minute if Neji here, oh my god. My anime crush is here.' Then my iner fangirl awakened. Then I started to blush when my anime crush looked at me.

"OMG! The real Naruto characters are actually here. Watch when Kira finds out when she gets home next weekend. I have so many questions to ask you?!" I exclaimed pointing at the Naruto characters.

"Uh how do you know us?" Kakashi asked.

"Well in this world you guys are actually a tv show or anime were in goes around the main character. Which is..." Pause for dramatic effect "Naruto!!" I shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke said. 'Just like Brenda. Such a lost cause' I thought shaking my head.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Neji questioned. Looking at the rouge nin.

"He said " Why is the dobe the main character?" I translated.

"What did you say-" Naruto was cut of when Neji asked me something.

"You understand him" Neji said looking impressed.' I can't believe it! He is talking to me!!' I screamed in my head. Then blushing. But I hide it with a smile. But back to reality sadly I nodded.

"Well I guess you guys can stay here until you get back home." Rin clapped her hands and smiling at them.

"We should get them some choltes though" Yuki said pointing at their ninja uniform.' I guess she's right.'

"Why do we need to change them?" Naruto asked.

"Here in America people judge you by your figure and you guys need to blend in society" Brenda pointed out. They all nodded. Wait...

"Where's Shikamaru?" I question looking around. Then I saw him sleeping on the couch. We all sweatdrop.

"I guess will get his choltes then?" Kakashi said. We all nodded.

"Let go to the mall guys" I said walking towards the door. While the other face-plam and follow her like little ducklings. Then they went out the door.

Kimzetsoul: Nexts time the chapter will be about the mall.

Words:1201


	9. You stupid ass it's a car

3rd pov

When the gang went out of the house they walked towards Rin car.

"I don't think everyone will fit" Rin said scratching her cheek.

"They could ride with me!" Kelly exclaimed putting her hand in the air. The others nodded.

"I guess we could do that" Yuki said.

"Well Rin could take 5 people and Kelly take the rest of us in her car." Brenda said. They all nodded.

Neji pov

While the girls were talking about some 'car'. We are trying to figure out what were gonna do.

"How do we exactly go back?" I told them.

"Well a portal brought us then mostly likely it will take us back." Kakashi-sensei said. Putting his thinking face on.

"But what are gonna do now that we're here Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned. I don't really know why he's here. Even though he's a missing nin.

"I guess we stay with the girls until we find the portal. Or I could make a justus but that will take a while." 'And why Rin is here and not dead' He also thought but didn't voice his thought.

"Guys!" Kelly exclaimed. "Who ever want to come with me let go" waving towards us. Then walking towards the car. I noticed that I was staring at her body. I blushed I'm not a pervet. I kept repeating it in my head. But for some reason I knew it wasn't true. Me, Naruto, Sasuke and Brenda went. When we made it to her car. Me and my group stood their uncomfortable about this 'car' the girls called it. 'Even if we find a way back will they come with us since some of them are related to us?' I thought. I should talk to the others about this. 'I think Kakashi thinking the same as me.'

Kelly pov

I jumped into the driver seat of my car. While Brenda took shotgun. The others aren't coming inside my car. They looked at my baby as if it was an alien.

"Aren't you guys coming in the car?" I told them. But they looked very puzzled.

"What is this thing, believe it!" Naruto shouted. I started fangirling in the inside. When he said his famous line.

"It called a car idiots" Brenda told him like he was child that doesn't know his colors.

"What is a car?" Sasuke questioned. Eyeing my beautiful car. 'That right my baby is so beautiful unlike your face duckbutt.'

"It a transportation that take us anywhere." Brenda explained to the idiots. They nodded and got into the car.

"Put your seatbelts on." I told them.

"How do you put them on?" Naruto asked. I face palm and looked at Brenda. She got my message and started to show them.

While I turned it on and drove out of the driveway. Then Rin car followed. I started driving towards the mall. I turned on the radio.

"This DJ Ken (I made it up ok) Kelly new hit song "Human" (I don't own this song) is coming right up. Dj Ken out"

"There someone stuck in that thing" Naruto shouted in amazement and surprise. Pointing at my amazing stero.

"No Naruto it a stereo that shows different radio station that put songs for our entertainment" I told Naruto.

"Why did he say your name though?" Neji asked.

"Well in this world the more money you have the more power you have. Singing for other is my career. The others have their own career" I answered him. I so felt like a teacher having my moment over I thought 'I should tell Rin so we could teach them about our world. Maybe if we trust them we could tell them our secret. Will seen soon enough' I thought to myself. I looked at Brenda she looked like she thought same things along the lines. Then the lyrics started to play while the others listened to my song (Still I don't own it).

Human"

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

Naruto pov

'This song... I could relate to it. When the villagrs saw me as the Kyubi but I am a Human. Like the song aays'

"I liked your song believe it" I told my twin.

"Thanks a lot Naruto it cool to hear it from my favorite character! Ya know" 'that my verbal tic and we look alike too. So we are related' Thinking about having a sister brought a smile to me. 'I have a sister. But wait does she even know that she's my sister' I thought thinking about what would happen if she knows. (My buddy Naruto she doesn't know since she dense like you)

The others thoughts 'Oh no not a other Naruto'. While Brenda face-palm.

3rd pov

"Hey guys were here" Kelly told her passengers. Driving into the parking lot and parked her car. The others got out the car. When Rin parked her car next to them.

"Woah this is a 'mall'" Naruto exclaimed. The girls nodded.

"What is a mall?" Kakashi asked. Que the le gasp.

"The mall has many stores that you buy clothes and other things" Yuki explained to the chibi children. Narutos group nodded.

The girls lead them inside. Brenda faced the group.

"Let split up into five groups. Naruto is with me. Kelly with Neji. Yuki with Sasuke and Rin with Kakashi." The group nodded and went into their groups.

"Rin can you get Shikamaru clothes?" Brenda questioned Rin. She nodded. That when everyone split up. And walked or drag in terms towards different stores.

To Be Continued

Kimzetsoul: The next few chapters will be in the different pov for each group and the romance will blossom. Expect Yuki group because I am going to do Yuki x Shikamaru and Sasuke x Shikakana pairing. Sorry. On the plus side I'm gonna add more characters to the group and plot twist. Please vote if the girls go to the ninja world should Rin be with

Rin x Kakashi

Or

Obito x Rin?

Please vote!! Also

Should the girl go to the ninja world?

Or

Not?

Words:1256


End file.
